Le Mizerable
by Mistress-Starfire
Summary: SASUNARU ‘…No matter what, I will never leave you. Even for the sake of power, my clan, do you know how much more you mean to me? So quit thinking so much, you idiot. I know you know it. I know you know that…I will always love you.’
1. This Predicament

**Disclaimer: **Masashi-sama owns** Naruto. Mizerable, **is another song that is **written** and **sung** and **OWNED** by** Gackt. **The translations are once again, not translated by me, but by the wonderful people at **AnimeLyrics**.

**Flamers:** Bah, Flame all you want. It's very entertaining. :D

**A/N:** I LIIIIIIIIVVE! XD Since most people are utterly confused by **'Teddy Bear'**, I decided to give you a two-part sequel. Yes, dears, this sequel wasn't suppose to come, but did anyway. And it might be more confusing, so people, please realize in time when a flashback is occurring (…) and when it's present-day Naruto. Thank you very much. :D

Oh, and I thought about having Spacers like **–x-X-x- **between flashbacks and such, but decided against it. If a majority of people want it, I'll redo this with the spacers, although I don't want them. D:

**FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T READ _TEDDY BEAR_, READ IT TO BETTER UNDERSTAND THE SEQUEL. **(Although I'm not sure if it's needed.)

**Read the Lyrics. :D**

**-X-o-X- **

_Pretending not to notice  
__I gazed far outside a small window  
__The voice of an angel fills the sky  
__Embraced by the wind _

_The noise reflected in your eyes can't hear a thing  
__Now it's just "a trick of sweet time"  
__I whispered to the sky  
__  
Around and round... In the time left behind, I am now  
__Les mizerables  
__I loved you too much and you are now on the other side of the wall  
__Laughing softly  
__  
My feelings will never reach you... I'll put them in a sigh_

…

**-X-O-X-**

**Mizerable 0.5 **

Uzumaki Naruto tipped his head up, dull blue eyes glancing at the countless cracks of the barren walls. A crack of thunder rippled through the night, upsetting several patients across the room. Empty pupils glanced towards the window of the cold room, but his body didn't move an inch. Several nurses scattered about in the hallways, and one glanced inside Naruto's room to make sure the blond wasn't causing a ruckus like the other patients.

As soon as she stepped in the room, and saw the patient, she immediately rolled her eyes, realizing how stupid her presumption was.

The youth hadn't reacted to anything for years.

She paused, her fingers resting on the door. The Blond didn't acknowledge her presence, though he knew she was there.

The rain made soft pitter-patters against the windows, and dull blue eyes looked at them, impassive. The blond was such a beautiful boy, and due to his state, he was untouchable.

A Fragile Beauty.

The room was serenely quiet, with a boy sitting on a bed, while his mind was somewhere else, and a nurse staring, as if caught within a spell. The only sound was the now harsh winds and the soft rain turned into showers. Although the window was right next to him, he didn't jump in fright, his eyes didn't glance towards the rain that was desperately trying to attack him, repelled by glass, and he sat still, his unblinkingly eyes looking at the ceiling. Just like before she came.

A loud crash of thunder and sounds of hooting caught her attention, and she spared one glance at the eerily still boy before she carried on, rushing to the next room where a loud wail was heard.

As soon she left, Naruto turned his head, and glanced at the window, staring into those dark stormy clouds, lost in memory.

Six year old Naruto sat on a swing and swung himself up and down, feeling the breeze comb through his messy blond spikes and his body lift up in the air and propel back down. He pretended not to notice the other kid who glared at him and hopped off of the swing that was next to his.

Nobody wanted to be with him.

Everybody hated him.

But he tried not to care. He laughed loudly, _stupidly_, he realized now, and swung up and down the swing, hoping the pain on his chest would erase.

It didn't.

Since he had no one waiting for him at home, he was still in the park, sliding off slides and such. But if you looked closely, the constant smile and laughing was beginning to lose its glow, and in the end, the sunny blond just sat in a red sandbox, having watched all the other children be picked up by their parents.

The park was empty now, with only him in it.

Not that it mattered, since none of them played with him anyway.

The familiar pang of hurt whipped itself against his heart.

But he couldn't let them see that it got to him. _The loneliness._

Instead of crying, he got up and chirped, "Time ta go home!" He smiled brightly, rested his arms behind his head, and strolled onward.

As soon as he got up, a drip of water dropped onto his nose.

And as soon as he looked up, rain was already sprinkling down.

It was raining.

Home was too far, so he chose to go to the Ramen Stand instead. At least the old man wouldn't give him dirty looks and kick him out. Besides, he was hungry.

He ran through the rain, shading his eyes with his frozen hand, and hopping into puddles. He knew this would only make him colder in the end, but he knew no one would care. In some ways, this was his rebellion towards those who hated him for no reason.

Still, in his own eyes he was a criminal. A criminal who was accused for nothing. But he was just as guilty. He was only six, but he knew that, didn't quite understand it, but knew it anyway.

Was that weird?

Naruto straightened himself up, and continued to listen to the sounds of the rain, completely deaf to the moaning and the pained groans his neighbors down the hall were making. He continued on to live in the past, his eyes cloudy as he traveled down the memory lane.

When he finally reached to the Ramen bar, he was already entirely wet. His shirt clung onto his small body and as uncomfortable as it felt, he sat on the stool with wet pants.

"Give me Miso R-ramen, Old man!" He refused to let them see how cold he was, and even so, a stutter escaped. He was still young. His mask hadn't perfected yet.

The Ramen chef squinted at the wet boy. "Why, isn't it Naruto. You look like a wet rat! Shouldn't you go home and change? You'll catch a cold like that."

"Heh _HEH_! I'm the great Uzumaki Naruto, Soon-to-be Hokage! A little cold won't do anything to me!" Secretly, he was a little happy that the old man cared about him.

"…I don't have another set of clothes, but I do have a shirt. Go change in the back. I'll give you a bag to stuff your wet stuff in."

He felt surprised. This was one of the few times someone had acted so nice to him. His shock must've shown, because the man smiled and waved it off.

At that time, Ayame was still young, in school, so she wasn't his partner yet, Naruto recalled.

He did what the Chef said, and changed. The white shirt was so big that he also took off his pants. He looked like someone who escaped from the hospital.

That was the first time he met him.

_Him. _

_**Him. **_

While slurping Miso Ramen, a boy his age came by and ordered the same. He wasn't wet at all, he had carried an umbrella. He looked at Naruto weirdly, probably thought he was a fugitive or something.

The boy had bruises around his face, cuts on his shins, and was bleeding a little.

He looked very familiar.

The boy was Uchiha Sasuke. A member of his school. But he didn't know this at the time. Or frankly, he didn't care. He was still a little cold.

He gripped the bowl for warmth, and the ramen didn't fail him. His hands were now warm, and so was his stomach. But he was still hungry, and ordered Pork Ramen. The boy next to him watched him stuff his mouth with food, surprised at the speed the small boy was stuffing his mouth.

When he was done, Sasuke was also finished, and the Ramen chef named the price for both.

Naruto reached into the wet bag and took out his pants. He fingered around the pockets and his heart immediately dropped. He left his wallet at his apartment. His heart beat faster as the chef waited.

Naruto let a small, tiny smile as he continued to glance out the window, remembering how he first entangled himself inside Sasuke's life.

Sasuke hopped off the stool, and opened his umbrella. He began to stroll out in the rain, thinking of how father wouldn't be pleased with him eating such junk. But it was pouring, he was tired from training, and the closest place was Ichiraku.

Father was very hard to please.

Then a tug on his black shirt jerked him out of his thoughts, and he turned around to meet the blond. He was only a few steps away from Ichiraku, heading home, when the boy began stuttering.

"U-um, I-I'm…" Sasuke looked at the boy expectantly. Naruto's shirt that was donated to him by the ramen chef was becoming see-through from the rain, and Sasuke could faintly make out underwear. He blushed and refused to look any lower, meeting eyes with Naruto.

"What?"

"I-I…C-Can I…"

Sasuke realized Naruto was shivering not due to shyness, but the freezing rain. He sighed, and walked a step closer, sharing his umbrella.

Naruto's face turned red as Sasuke's body shifted closer, and he felt a small amount of warmth emitting from the stoic child.

"…What?" Sasuke was beginning to get annoyed.

"Um…Can I borrow 800 yen from you?" Naruto shut his eyes tight, expecting the other boy to maybe sneer or hit him, or to walk away and leave him in the rain.

Sasuke went into his pocket, found his leftover change and handed 1000 yen to the boy, only to find that he had closed his eyes.

Sasuke frowned, both puzzled and amused. "What are you doing _now_?"

Naruto opened his eyes to see a crisp 1000 yen being shoved to him.

His eyes widened. He looked up at the taller boy in surprise, and once he saw Sasuke's frown, he immediately looked down.

"U-Uh…I…" He was giving him the same look everyone else gave him. Was this a joke? Or maybe he really meant it.

Sasuke's gaze softened. _Now_ he was stuttering because of shyness. He didn't quite understand why all the other kids picked on him, although it might have something to do with his sensitivity.

"Here." He shoved it into Naruto's hands. "Don't thank me."

Naruto expected the generous boy to walk away and leave him in the rain, but he didn't.

Sasuke walked him to the stand, and once his ramen was paid, he still didn't leave his side.

"Do you live close by?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah." Naruto couldn't meet eyes with him. He felt ashamed. Maybe he should've just washed dishes instead? It was low, asking someone he didn't even know for money.

As Sasuke was walking him home, he felt his face glow red when perverts around the corners looked at him weirdly. His shirt was see-through, and his slim body showed. Sasuke noticed and glared at them. Once they saw that he was an Uchiha, they all backed away. He may not be a threat now, but his family wasn't one to mess around with.

Once he reached his building, his heart felt light, and it only took a small fee of 600 yen and a quiet walk home to make him feel this way. He was…happy. He gripped his wet shirt, where his heart was. He wanted to cry. He felt accepted, after all the years.

Sasuke watched him, and he didn't anticipate what was coming next. Naruto's bright blue eyes lit up and he was given one of Naruto's rare true happy smiles.

"Thank you."

Sasuke nodded and smiled back, turning to go home.

Naruto had been lucky not to get a fever that night.

It had been about an hour, and the dark stormy skies didn't look like they were going to become clear soon. During that hour, Naruto's body didn't move at all, his mind caught reminiscing the past. A small tiny smile cracked from his face. Naruto realized now, that that was their first date, in a way. They were so innocent, still fragile. They didn't know the true double edges of power, and sacrifice.

Just as Sasuke had sacrificed Naruto.

Naruto's dull blue eyes glanced at the corner of the bed. The bear was there, laughing at him, jeering at how he lost the most important thing. It lost one of its button eyes and a few stitches were placed here and there. Patches of the corduroy were missing, and it was evident that one of its paws had been ripped previously and clumsily sewed back.

After three years, he still never let it out of his sight.

After three years, it was still intact.

After three years, his love hadn't wavered at all.

Naruto felt the familiar leakage of pain in his mind, and threw his blanket over the bear, laid on the bed, refusing to even spare a look at the bear. A vein throbbed and he bit his lip from crying out, and forced himself back to living in the past. His numb mind slowly eased the pain, and he closed his eyes, resting, remembering.

Naruto saw the boy again at school.

At first, he was super-surprised, and fell off his chair when he saw him. He had pointed a finger at him and had yelled, "Y-**you**!"

Sasuke gave him a little smile. "You owe me 800 yen."

"Y-Y-You go here?"

Sasuke blinked. "Yeah. Didn't you know?"

Naruto shook his head.

"…Really…My name is Sasuke."

"N-Naruto." Naruto **never** stuttered. What made him so special? _'I'm Naruto, 'de bayo!'_ He should've yelled.

Before they both could properly speak with one another, Iruka came in and announced, "Good morning everyone! Today we'll be learning how to throw shuriken!"

Both immediately seated, far from each other because the girls had noticed his presence and had flocked around him. Naruto sat alone and by himself at a far corner.

Sasuke made a disgusted face as all the girls minus one (Hinata) fought over him. It was very strange.

Naruto felt a little jealous, but immediately pushed that thought away.

His jealousy for the pale boy grew when he stacked shuriken perfectly straight into a block of wood on his first try, while everyone else had nothing or one or two crookedly punctured into the wood.

He had all the girls, the looks, the personality, the skill, and he received plenty of attention. No one paid any attention to him, a little blond boy with messy hair and cheap clothes, always either being bullied, or moping in a corner (When nobody knew), and playing pranks, which earned him attention, but it lasted as quickly as a ball would drop onto the ground. It wasn't even positive attention.

Day by day, he grew more and more jealous of him, and Sasuke seemed to have drifted apart. He never waved at Naruto anymore, or dropped by for ramen. Naruto had become the class clown, he a popular model student.

Naruto trained relentlessly, just to try and be like him. It also didn't help when Sakura liked him, this new flower who came out of nowhere that had caught Naruto's attention.

But that was never to be.

However, one day, it was raining again, and Naruto had forgotten his umbrella. He usually ran home to avoid seeing the other children's parents who picked their child up from school, and to avoid seeing direct dirty looks at his direction. But today, he was forced to endure all of that. He was forced to remind himself he didn't have parents, that everyone hated him.

He remembered what he had thought months ago.

'_I'm a criminal.' _

"Naruto?"

Naruto jerked backwards in surprise and fell onto someone warm.

'_A Criminal who hasn't done anything wrong…' _

Naruto blinked and rubbed his head, and opened his eyes to meet Sasuke's.

"S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled. "Do I scare you or something? Why is it that every time I see you, you stammer?"

'…_But still accused and guilty of the crime I did not commit.' _

Naruto found himself speechless as he got off and looked at him in wonder.

Sasuke smiled. "Need company?"

'_I know it, but I don't quite understand it, but I know it anyway.' _

Naruto looked at him, still astonished, but he nodded and a bright smile formed on his lips.

'_Was that weird?'_

He temporarily lost his jealousy; maybe it was because his heart had been softened by the hard blows the elders just gave him emotionally, maybe that was why he so easily forgave Sasuke. But then again, Sasuke didn't do anything.

"Did you forget your umbrella again? Jeez…" Sasuke wasn't mocking him, but only teasing.

Naruto pouted, an act of childish behavior.

"Shut up."

Sasuke only grinned.

Naruto smiled back.

Sasuke decided to walk Naruto home.

And they began their first conversation.

"Ne, Ne, where are your parents?"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the question.

"Dad is the head of Konoha's Police Force and mom is cooking dinner. She knew it was raining, so-"

"…? She _knew_ it was going to rain?" Naruto interrupted.

"What?" Sasuke was surprised.

"She _knew_ it was going to rain…? Does she have **magic** powers?"

"………" Sasuke was speechless. Then he covered his mouth and began to laugh.

"Nn? What's so funny?" Naruto's wide blue scrutinized him, his lips forming another pout.

"She didn't really _know_ it was going to rain. She notices it because she listens to the radio, but occasionally she does notice, but that's because she's a great ninja!"

"Oh…" Naruto turned pink. He didn't understand the impression of mothers.

"And she's a Uchiha!"

Naruto's ears perked.

"Can I become a Uchiha?"

Sasuke frowned.

"I don't know. But I think if your mommy or daddy are Uchiha, you are one too."

Naruto looked down, and said, "I…I don't have any. Is being a Uchiha good?"

Sasuke looked sympathetic, but he replied to the question with pride.

"Of course! We're the strongest Ninja!"

"Can I become one?" The voice was a sad longing.

"……" Sasuke looked down at Naruto and saw the blond's face was distorted; he was ready to cry.

He frowned, and suddenly took Naruto's hands into his, dropping the umbrella.

"U-Uwaa! W-What are you doing?" Naruto and Sasuke felt the rain press against their bodies.

"You want to become an Uchiha, correct?" Sasuke caught his wrists.

Naruto's frightened blue eyes answered him.

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed his lips.

"Mm…" Sasuke murmured, his hands dancing across the shorter boy's arms. Naruto's lips were so warm.

The few seconds of their lips still on one another's were broken when Naruto drew back.

"S-Sasuke…" His lips were slightly red, but his face was redder.

Sasuke was annoyed. Why did he break the kiss?

"W-What are you doing…?" Naruto questioned, touching his own soft lips.

"You said you wanted to become a Uchiha." He stepped closer to Naruto, who stepped back.

"I-It feels weird." He was still blushing a rosy red.

"We're…boys. Isn't this bad?" Naruto continued, staring back at Sasuke, his fingers still guarding his lips.

"It feels good, so it can't be wrong."

Sasuke stepped forward again, but this time, Naruto didn't step backwards.

Sasuke kissed him again, and Naruto didn't object, blushing at the weird feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. He loved it, he realized. He loved the sweet attention Sasuke was giving to him. Naruto moaned slightly, "Nn…"

The rain had stopped.

After, when Sasuke dropped him off at his apartment, everything was normal again.

They both didn't speak of it, and eventually, it became one of their personal secrets. They were growing up, and were beginning to understand the boundaries of society.

Sasuke learned that Image was important, and Naruto didn't need another reason for the Konoha citizens to hate him.

Time passed, and they both sort of forgot about it, but at the same time it was always on their mind. They went back to Naruto being a class clown, and Sasuke being the perfect model student.

Then one day, a year after the incident, a week after he was absent, Naruto noticed Sasuke was…different.

He wasn't warm anymore.

He no longer glanced at him or waved to anybody.

That was because over a week ago, his clan was slaughtered. Sasuke was the only one left.

Of course, Naruto didn't know. He didn't like watching the news or reading the newspaper, and he didn't have a radio, so he was utterly confused at Sasuke's sudden twist in behavior.

After school, he decided to walk Sasuke home instead. Sasuke had helped him so many times; he felt it was his duty to return the favor.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke!" He chirped. All the other kids were already home, but Sasuke was still sitting there. Naruto had to stay because of detention.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto poked his head in front of the boy. Why was he there?

Sasuke gave him a small smirk.

"What do you want?"

The blond's big blue eyes grew bigger. Sasuke gave off a dark aura, and he had never seen him smile so arrogantly. He had also never seen Sasuke look at him so dirty. It wasn't perverted, but it was exactly like how the villagers looked at him.

Silence.

"What do you want, you idiot?"

It hurt.

Nevertheless, Naruto continued to smile.

"U-um, I was hoping I could walk you home today."

Sasuke was caught by surprise, but his expression changed quickly.

"Why would I want to walk with you? You _fag_."

They were both 8 at the time; the kiss was over a year ago. It was distant in Naruto's mind, but in Sasuke's it was still very vivid. He hated it, yet he loved it. He loved the feeling of Naruto. But he hated it because that was just another thing Father wouldn't have been proud of.

And father was dead.

Naruto didn't know what a fag was; but the way Sasuke said it, he knew it was supposed to be hurtful. And it did what it was supposed to.

Naruto unconsciously clutched his shirt. His heart hurt. Sasuke was looking at him like he was worthless.

Naruto realized how pitiful he was. Sasuke was his only friend, he was his _best_ friend, in fact. They had secrets together, and Sasuke was always so nice to him. He should've realized it was too good to be true.

He had been watching Sasuke for the past couple of months, and he realized that although he was jealous of his popularity, he really liked him.

So Why…?

Why was Sasuke staring at him like that? Did Sasuke find a reason to hate him too?

His eyes began to water, and he tried to shade his pained eyes from Sasuke, using his arm as a shield. His heart felt like it was going to explode.

Sasuke's eyes only hardened.

"Why are you crying? Crying is for weaklings."

He had hated himself for crying in front of Itachi.

Naruto hated himself, Sasuke's words were true. Only weaklings cry.

"Go away." Sasuke muttered angrily.

"Why…?" Naruto's bright eyes were now dark. He wiped his tears, and gazed at Sasuke.

Sasuke flinched at the sound of his voice; Naruto sounded so sad. Because of him.

Sasuke stood up, and Naruto stepped back, cautious.

Sasuke looked down.

"Walk me home." The tone wasn't sorry, it was more demanding, even.

"No."

"What?"

"Forget it." He felt defeated and his strength felt sapped. Naruto only wanted to rush home and sleep. His head hurt, his heart hurt, and just seeing Sasuke made him feel ill.

"Walk me home. I don't care if you don't want to, just do it."

Naruto looked up at him, wondering why he never saw this side of Sasuke.

"No!" Naruto turned to run, and Sasuke grabbed his arm and yanked him painfully against his chest.

"Let me go!"

"…"

Sasuke pulled Naruto into another kiss. Naruto pulled his lips away from him, scared.

"NO! LET GO!"

Sasuke held his arms in a painful angle, and forcibly met his lips. He loved the taste of Naruto.

Naruto sobbed, "No! Don't! DON'T TOUCH ME! I HATE YOU!"

Sasuke let go of his arms, shocked. Naruto was going hysterical. "DON'T EVER TALK TO ME, SASUKE! I HATE YOU!"

He dashed out of the room and ran home.

Sasuke rushed to follow him, but just as he was about to catch Naruto, he stopped.

No.

It was better like this, Sasuke convinced himself.

'_He'll only get in the way.'_

The next day, Naruto no longer shyly glanced at Sasuke when he wasn't looking. In fact, he viewed Sasuke as something he had to step over in life. He blocked the memories of their friendship deep inside of his mind, and during the next few years, he forgot all about the relationship he had with Sasuke.

Sasuke remembered.

Now every time when Sasuke was caught staring at Naruto, Naruto would glare at him.

Soon, they were caught in bickers and wars. Naruto had become more stupid, and Sasuke more conceited.

Naruto now entirely hated Sasuke and his jealousy grew.

Sasuke only hated him when he did something retarded that involved him in it.

But still, at that time, Sasuke was finally able to realize why he liked Naruto's company. He loved him, since the time they had met as acquaintances at the ramen stand.

Thunder crackled in Naruto's white room. If there was such a thing as god, Naruto could hear him laughing at him. Rain pounded against his windows, reminding him how reckless he had been when he wasn't in **_this place_**.

"Gosh, it sure is raining hard." The nurse that had been by his room earlier had stepped in again, talking to Naruto. Although Naruto wasn't responding, she acted as if he was, surprising him. She felt comfortable around him.

""Naruto-kun, do you want anything?"

Silence.

"Well, when you want something to eat, or want company, just call me, okay?"

Silence.

"My name is..."

Silence.

The woman kept talking, although Naruto obviously wasn't going to reply to anything. She stayed there for a couple of hours, a surprising rate for a young nurse. She said she was only twenty-four. Naruto was still surprised. Most nurses would leave after a couple of minutes, but she kept on talking.

Naruto found out that she lived extremely close to the Uchiha district, and that she liked ramen, being extremely familiar with Ayame. She was very bubbly, nice, and was like a emotional bomb. Naruto find himself smiling a little at her random outbursts and such. She reminded him of Sakura-chan.

When she turned to leave, the rain seemed to be calmer, and it wasn't showering anymore.

All of the sudden, she stopped talking about her childhood, her wristwatch vibrated. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, but I have to go! I'm late! SHIT! He's coming over today, what am I going to do…? Oh my god, I must've left the stove on! Sorry, Naruto-kun, but I'll talk to you in a day. I'll sneak you some ramen, 'kay?" She gave him a wink and ran off.

What kind of wristwatch vibrates?

Naruto cupped his mouth, and a pleasant feeling erupted from his chest. He laughed quietly, hiding the small sounds with his hand.

After, he glanced outside in the window again, feeling less empty then before.

He found some old light-hearted memories he had stashed under his heart for a while, and he allowed them to play in his mind.

Sasuke and Naruto were twelve.

Sasuke thought Naruto grew up to be a very cute wife, but as a ninja, he knew he, Uchiha Sasuke, was superior.

Naruto, on the other hand, thought Sasuke was a mangy old selfish pervert who liked to keep all the girls by his side. He suspected he was a Pimp. (Another stupid thought, Sasuke would rather them get out of his way.) As a ninja, he knew he was going to best him.

And to prove that to Sakura-chan, Naruto perched up onto the desk, and was caught in a staring contest with Sasuke.

Everything happened so fast.

His lips meshed _hard _against Sasuke's own, and it hurt both of their jaws. That was how their third kiss was in a long time. And they both hated it.

One was annoyed, disgusted, and got beaten up by a bunch of girls, including his crush.

The other was disappointed. The kiss was forced, and did not feel good at all.

"Listen up! Team Seven consists of…Uzumaki Naruto…Haruno Sakura…and Uchiha Sasuke…!" Iruka announced.

Naruto smiled dreamily at Sakura, who in turn, smiled dreamily at Sasuke, who wanted to pummel them both. Naruto for liking Sakura and switching 'teams' from boy to girl, and Sakura for being the new target of Naruto's affections.

"Ew! Stop looking at me like that, Naruto! Sasuke-kuuuuuuun…Naruto's staring at me…" She pouted, twirling her hair for affect.

Sasuke ignored her.

That day was the day Naruto had another person, another special someone to include in his life. That was Hatake Kakashi.

He originally thought he was just an old crab, but it turned out he was pretty cool, establishing the thought of 'Precious people' in his mind.

When the three officially became a team, and learned the value of teamwork, Naruto was still tied to the log.

It had been a long day.

Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura went home, leaving him there. Kakashi felt he still needed to be punished for stealing bento, and the other two could care less.

"Untie me, damn it!"

After wasting his energy thrashing and trying to untie his arms, he fell asleep. The ropes had loosened, so he could sit and lean back against the stump. He felt in a deep slumber, and dreamt of nothing.

Sasuke always went for walks in the evening, and when he walked passed the area where his new 'team' had just fought against Kakashi, he saw Naruto dozing off. He rolled his eyes, what a moron. He couldn't even untie himself using the basic jutsu.

He was about to walk pass, until his mind hit another stage in puberty. _'Think of what you can do to him…'_

He stopped, and paused to look at the blond.

A flash of Naruto, undressed, hands tied and moaning flashed into Sasuke's mind. He turned bright red. When Naruto wasn't making those obnoxious faces, Naruto could actually be very cute…

Sasuke messaged his temples. "No…it's wrong." He hissed. Another flash of dark lusty blue eyes, a bright red face and juicy lips invaded his mind, and down south, ruckus ensued.

Damn the Uchihas and their early puberty.

After everything died down, Sasuke went closer to Naruto, bending down on one knee to look at the sleeping face. Sasuke half-heartedly smirked.

Naruto _was_ pretty cute, after all. Come to think of it, Naruto was the only boy from class he could think of with a squeaky voice. He was still so small and child-like.

Sasuke untied him and he plopped onto the ground, snoozing.

"Oi! Wake up, dobe."

Naruto crawled to where Sasuke was, his eyes lidded, heavy with sleep.

"Nnn…Sakura…?"

"No, you idiot-"

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's stomach, and slept on his lap.

Sasuke shifted away, but Naruto clung onto him, and mumbled, "N-no! Don't go…d-don't leave me…"

Sasuke's eyes softened, and muttered, "Fine, dobe."

With his back against the stump, and Naruto on his lap, he began humming and brushing Naruto's hair back.

Soon after, they both slept. One with his hands combed into the other's hair, and the other resting his cheeks on his thighs.

That night, there was no rain and nobody to disturb them.

An hour before Sakura arrived, Naruto woke up, feeling oddly warm and soft. He was free from the log he realized, and had no memory of how that happened. When he looked up, his face was a mere inch in front of Sasuke, who was still sleeping. He screamed.

"AAAAHH! WHATAREYOUDOING?" He yelled.

Sasuke woke up, swore, and looked irritably at Naruto.

"What?" He yawned, as if Naruto waking up on his lap was no big deal. It really wasn't though. The only one who was freaking out was Naruto.

Naruto blushed. "Argh, you…! I'm going home to shower. You better not say anything about this!"

Sasuke frowned. "Whatever."

Hm. The rain stopped. Naruto was up again, staring at the distorted bear. It stared back.

After a few moments, he lost, and his back fell onto the bed.

Naruto was tired. He crawled into a ball and slept, his mind finally at peace.

"Naruto-kun!" The nurse opened the door, one hand holding her Patient papers and the other, Ramen.

She stopped in her tracks when she heard soft breathing sounds coming from the bed. Naruto was sleeping. She closed the door, and looked through some of the papers, looking for Naruto's name.

Her eyes widened when she read his paper. That…poor kid…

Meanwhile, Naruto continued to dream.

**Day 4. Chunin Exam. Naruto's Catching Fish. **

"Naruto."

"…What?" He suspiciously looked up at him from the water.

Serious black eyes pinned his own blue ones.

"I love you."

"W-_what_?" Naruto's eyes bulged from his head.

They were heading towards the end of their chuunin exam, Day four, actually, when Sasuke randomly blurted the confession. To Naruto, it was so sudden, but Sasuke had been trying to get Naruto alone for weeks. After the abrupt appear of rivals, he couldn't take his chances. Screw that Raccoon boy and that blind Hyuuga, he was going after what was his!

Naruto had stripped down to his boxers to dive in the water for some fish when Sasuke had said something so…weird!

"Don't make me say it again, Naruto." Sasuke couldn't look him in the face.

"That's not funny, Sasuke."

"I'm not kidding, you moron."

"……………………"

"And what's your answer?" Sasuke looked serious!

"U-Uh…S-Sasuke? I'm not Sakura." Naruto was still in doubt. The last Uchiha was not gay, and not in love with him. He wasn't gay either! At least that was what he thought…He liked Sakura-chan!

Naruto caught a fish and tossed it in the air.

Sasuke pinned it with a kunai.

"I know you're not _Sakura_, you idiot. I love **you**, not her."

"H-Hm…? Who are you and what have you done with the real Sasuke?" Naruto got out of the water, pointing at him.

"Ugh. Why did I fall for such a stupid guy."

"H-Hey! I'm not stupid! And you're not Sasuke!"

"If you don't stop this nonsense, I'll tell everyone you slept on my lap and enjoyed it!"

Naruto looked up, completely shocked.

"…You…You are him…" he said, breathlessly.

Silence.

"Uh….ah, hahahahaha, back to catching fish!" Naruto dove under the water before Sasuke could say anything.

"Hey! Get back here, stupid!"

Naruto tossed three fish in the air, and Sasuke pinned them all.

"That's enough fish. Naruto!"

Naruto climbed up on land, and shook his head, droplets of water hitting Sasuke and everything else.

As soon as he was done, he ran off, "Sakura-chan! Are you done yet?"

Sasuke followed behind calmly, irritated. Why was Naruto such an idiot?

Sakura was collecting wood for fire, when Naruto appeared next to her, smiling his cheeky grin.

"Huh, Naruto? Shouldn't you be helping Sasuke-kun?"

"He said we were done!" Naruto chirped, leaning close to Sakura.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura was probably going to push him off if he got too close.

"Oi, Naruto, we're not done yet. I want to save some for provisions." He said.

Naruto stiffened. He whipped around and yelled, "You just said we were done!"

"…No, I didn't."

"You BIG. FAT. LIAR!"

Sakura clutched his neck. "Did you just call my beloved Sasuke-kun a liar?" She whispered.

"Gwah….ha…ha…Can't…ha…breathe...! N-no, I, ha…didn't!"

"I thought so…"

Sakura let him go, and Sasuke walked back where the river was, with Sasuke feeling triumphant and Naruto looking all defeated.

Out of earshot and away from Sakura, Naruto found himself pinned against the tree.

Sasuke glared at him. "I. Love. You."

Naruto blushed. "Don't say it! It's embarrassing! Also, isn't it wrong? I mean, we're both boys and all…and I like Sakura-chan!"

"You think you do. Are you considering my feelings, Naruto?"

"I-I am not! I reject you, Sasuke!" Naruto had no clue why he was getting flustered, but he was.

"Really…"

Sasuke went close to him, up 'til their noses touched.

"Y-yes, really! G-get off!"

"Hn. If you say so…"

Sasuke quickly pecked his lips, and the soft contact made Naruto gasp.

Sasuke decided he was satisfied, for now. Naruto was stunned.

His face was bright pink, and since he wasn't acting negatively, Sasuke kissed him again.

And again.

And again.

Later on, after the chuunin exams and after the Third Hokage's assassination, they both had had their first official date. Naruto didn't really want to remember what happened, (It had been an extremely terrible first date) but all he could remember was what Sasuke had said that night.

'…_No matter what, I will never leave you. Even for the sake of power, my clan, do you know how much more you mean to me? So quit thinking so much, you idiot. I know you know it. I know you know that… '_

'_**I will always love you.' **_

Naruto woke up. He took the bear that had been sitting in the corner and gripped it tightly, the sheet that had been thrown over it slipping off.

"Sasuke…" He whimpered. His voice cracked from years of not using his vocal cords.

His shoulders hunched up as he hugged the corduroy bear. He began to sob.

Throughout the corridors of the Asylum, for the first time in years, Naruto began to cry.

**X-O-X**

**Mizerable…Naruto Interlude. Part 1 Finished. **

**A/N:** All your questions will be answered. Next time. **Sasuke interlude.**

I hope that wasn't rushed. At some point, I began rushing, and yeah. I hope you will wait patiently for my next release. :D

And I hope it wasn't too mellow or terrible. I was reading **The Fortress of Solitude** by _Jonathan Lethem_, and it was the most well-written (Damn him!), boring book ever. Maybe that affected my writing.

Please tell me what you think. Construction criticism is very welcomed. Also! Please don't yell at me, although I deserve it. XD


	2. Of Being Alone

_Gives to:_ **Chocolateee**

**Why?** Because she really wanted this to be updated. Thank her, doodes. Without her gentle poking, it would've taken another three years. (….D: Gods, I suck.)

Thank you to the reviewers and supporters as well!

You all make me so happy. :D

-

**Sasuke Interlude. **

**---**

_Where can I go so that the sadness _**of being alone**_ will disappear?_

_"I have tomorrow..."_

_Around and round... In the time left behind, I am now_

_Les miserables_

**I loved you too much**_and you are now on the other side of the wall_

_Laughing softly_

_Les miserables_

_My feelings will never reach you... I'll put them in a sigh_

_**-Gackt**_

**---**

Dull. Grey. The aftermath of wetness. The reason of depression. This is the result of heavy rain.

Dull. Grey. The reason for Naruto's tears. The aftermath of the ultimate mistake. This was Sasuke.

He and Rain were so very similar. But depressingly different. Rain was free. He wasn't.

Rain couldn't love.

Sasuke glared at the pale yellow walls. The candles on the sides flickered, and his heart squeezed slightly.

He hated this.

He hated not being able to see him.

He hated not being able to kiss him.

He hated not being able to touch him.

He hated…not being allowed to **love** him.

But, most of all, he hated what Naruto had become because of him.

Sasuke crumpled his fist, his nails digging into his palm.

They loosened.

He looked up.

He could do nothing.

The rain stopped.

He could do nothing, but watch over him when he had time.

The ground was wet.

He could do nothing, for now.

But watch over him…

As Dawn approached, Sasuke watched Naruto's hunched form from afar, knowing he could do nothing.

What was he always thinking about? Sasuke frowned. Even at a place like this, he was still so…peculiar.

Naruto stopped hugging his knees, and laid down onto the mattress, clutching his blanket and the bear. He shivered and slept, seemingly unnoticing his former teammate.

Sasuke slipped into the tree, and slept as well. He only had one day to do this, and they might move Naruto again. He had to know where he'd be placed next.

As he slept, he watched the sun go down, remembering their first date from the colors of the sky. The date hadn't been as terrific as Sasuke wanted, but he was still happy about the way it ended.

Thinking about him, he fell into a deep sleep.

---

…

The nurse smiled. She was very glad. Although Naruto had been placed into such a facility, his friends still took the time to visit him whenever they could, and whenever the Asylum allowed visiting hours.

Ah, that pink-haired girl came. She was the one that visited Naruto the most, often staying there for hours beside his side, although Naruto couldn't talk back. This made Naruto very happy, as when she left, he would always look like he'd want to smile.

Her own lips tugged up into a happy grin, as she realized Naruto had begun to become more responsive. Unlike the blank stare the pretty blue eyes gave her at the first meeting, when she visited him the second time with apples, he began to smile at her!

But it was a bit scary, really. His eyes were still eerily hollow, but yet he was truthfully smiling. And how did he make such a remarkable improvement in as little as 2 days?

Nevertheless, she kept those thoughts to herself, knowing that as ironic as it sounded, Naruto probably was smiling like that when he hit an especially painful spot in his old wounds. She knew about him. He would never be able to create new memories, living in his old ones forever.

…_**eternally**_.

Ninjutsu could never heal him. Only the one who had marked his memories could heal him. The one who eventually led Naruto in between these white walls.

**The one who was always watching Naruto. **

…

"Naruto!"

Sakura walked into the room, smiling at him. Next to her was Lee, who gave him a bright smile. Both knew that Naruto was Naruto; it didn't matter if he was a patient in a mental institute, he wasn't crazy, so she refused to treat him any differently then the old Naruto. But Naruto had become…happier. Her smile brightened even more as Naruto smiled.

Sakura was holding flowers, and quickly explained that they were from Ino, since she couldn't visit. It was her turn to look after the shop today.

Shikamaru had wanted to visit, but couldn't, because Tsunade kept on piling work on him and Chouji.

Tsunade and Jiriaya visited him whenever they could, which wasn't frequent.

Naruto noted Lee's arm around her waist, and he pointed. Sakura blushed, and began to say something frantically, and Naruto smiled, she looked so flustered. Lee looked at Naruto, aware of Naruto's previous crush. Naruto only smiled some more, as Lee looked relieved. He had Naruto's consent.

Naruto was glad that his friends were happy. Happiness was very rare nowadays, especially around this place.

He himself was never really happy.

They both sat down and began to talk to him, as Sakura spoke to him about random things, and lectured him for eating junk food (She had found the ramen cup in the trashcan.) and telling him to eat more, since Naruto was way too thin. She then dramatically said how Naruto was becoming prettier then her, and how she was fairly jealous.

Naruto felt like sleeping. Girls could talk forever about pointless things.

Then Sakura abruptly got up after she looked at the time. She immediately began to freak, and ran out, apologizing. Apparently, she had a mission, and she was late.

Naruto was a bit surprised. The old Sakura was a perfectionist. Then it dawned to him. Everybody was growing up and changing, becoming different for better or worse…

Except for him.

Naruto looked down as Sakura ran back to kiss Lee's cheek, and Naruto felt his heart quench, his mind revving up the image of Sasuke's soft lips.

He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, as Lee started talking to him. Lee looked more like Guy year after year, and he looked more knowledgeable. Naruto could only wonder if he looked like a child in comparison.

Lee still retained some of his childhood quirks, such as droning on and on about youth, and talking about Guy-sensei and Taijutsu.

When it was time to leave, he struck his "Good guy" pose and Naruto's eyes slightly sparkled with childish laughter.

He ate and was accompanied by the nurse after.

An Hour after that, Neji visited with Hinata and Tenten.

Hinata looked very sorrowful and was about to cry when she saw him. She still loved him, but as a brother. She hated how he was still in such a place. Both girls expressed sympathy, and stayed there to talk to him. Neji stood in the background as Tenten told Naruto about everything happening in the outside world, while Hinata told him she was being promoted into a Jounin.

Soon, Tenten had to leave, and Hinata left with a completely odd truthful outburst. Naruto had made her stronger, and she didn't know what to say to make him snap out of this! She turned red, her arms shaking as she fought back tears.

"Please continue your dream to become Hokage!"

She really wanted to say 'Forget about Sasuke! He's not worth you becoming like this!', but the words wouldn't form.

And then, like the oddball she is, Hinata ran out crying. Naruto was stunned. He cocked his head. Reality had clashed a while ago. He would never become Hokage no matter how he tried. This revelation didn't scare him, or make him feel sad. He felt nothing; Sasuke's disappearance made him realize that without him, everything was pointless. Naruto knew it was his fault to give Sasuke all of himself and forgetting about everything and everyone else. Because of this, it was also his fault that when Sasuke betrayed him, he ended up in an Asylum on his own.

It was his entire fault, but yet he didn't feel any regret.

What a complicated feeling.

"Naruto…"

This brought Naruto back from his muse.

Neji was still in the room, and he looked like he was in pain. Naruto looked worried, and stared at him, not voicing his concern.

"…I can make you forget about Uchiha."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "Everybody is worried for your well-being, Naruto… they all hide it."

Naruto bit his lip, and tore his eyes away from Neji's white ones.

"I love you."

Naruto began to tremble. N-Neji was saying such weird things. He couldn't love him. Everyone would only leave him.

"I want to help you, and I've loved you for a long time."

He said it again. He said it again!

Naruto wasn't looking at him, his eyes were wide and he was gasping, blinking back tears. Why was it so painful to just hear those words?

"Naruto?"

Neji got up and went to his side, bending over.

Naruto gripped his blond hair, his eyes shut tightly. His lips were bleeding from nervous biting.

Slowly, Neji placed his warm hands over Naruto's frantic ones, and brought them to his side, he then lifted Naruto's face with both of his hands, taking a good look at his beautiful face.

Naruto felt something warm against his lips, and he opened his eyes. He saw Neji's white irises stare back and he continued to lick Naruto's lips. Naruto softened, and let Neji kiss him, although the sore pain in his heart didn't go away.

Neji kissed his cheeks and hugged him the whole time, while Naruto sat there, surprised.

When Neji looked at him, there was so much honesty in his stare. He childishly began to kiss back.

He didn't have the secretive shadow Sasuke always had, and Neji gave off a feeling that he would never leave, while with Sasuke, there was always a hint of doubt.

Neji was surprised. Suddenly he pulled away, sensing someone nearby. Naruto looked up at him, confused and sad. Why did he pull away? Did he really not like him?

Neji explained, "Someone was nearby. I couldn't detect who he was-he was fast."

Naruto cocked his head. Someone was nearby?

Neji then sat on the bed with Naruto, and kissed him some more.

Finally, he left when evening approached, asking Naruto to think about it.

Naruto stared at the place Neji was sitting a few moments ago. Neji was smart. He knew that although he kissed him back, he still wanted Sasuke.

He didn't like him that way. But the one quality that never disappeared was the fact that he was...

**Selfish.**

Naruto was tired, and after he ate, he wanted to sleep, but at the last minute, Kiba and Shino came to visit.

And Kiba immediately started a Ruckus.

And they were immediately ushered out after Kiba began hooting in the hallways, scaring the patients and sending them into a state of panic.

Naruto could only stare agape as he watched people chasing Kiba and destroying things, while the nurses tried to calm their patients.

Shino was just able to toss a box of chocolates to Naruto before he disappeared within the mob.

Likewise, everything always went out of control with Kiba.

'_That __idiot__.'_ Shino thought, as the Anbu escorted them out.

Naruto knew that they wouldn't be allowed back for a while. Poor Shino, he always had to suffer with Kiba, although he didn't do anything.

…

The moon shown brightly and illuminated the blond's features. He was asleep; his body covered by the thin white blanket, his lips was slightly open, as he breathed in and out.

Naruto had become undeniably pretty, as he was so thin and still retained his baby features, such as his wide blue eyes, soft light silky hair, and round face. He was adorable, and he looked so harmless and quiet that some people generally looked at him with kindness. Of course, there were plenty of others who were happy about his state of being.

A hand reached out and petted his blond locks.

He stroked lovingly against his cheek, until Naruto began to stir from his sleep. The hand withdrew.

"Naruto."

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, and he rubbed his eyes. Who was that?

The voice was strict, soft, and deep.

Naruto turned to where the voice was, and all he found was shadow.

Who was it?

He cocked his head at the eerie silence. Who called him?

He frowned, and fell back on his bed.

As he looked up, expecting to see cracks on the ceiling, he instead met face to face with emotionless green eyes.

Naruto smiled immediately, and hugged him, pulling him onto him.

It was Gaara!

The boy didn't visit often, because of his busy duty as Suna's Kazekage.

Gaara and Naruto had a unique understanding of one another, and both still have a tight bond. Gaara made him feel better.

A barely seen smile graced its presence on Gaara's lips, and he hugged back, pulling the slender boy upward onto his lap.

Naruto sat on his lap for a little while, before plopping back onto the bed, his dull blue eyes showing a rare spark.

Gaara was surprised. Last time he visited, Naruto had been especially emotionless, ignoring his presence and looking at him with sad eyes. Gaara had never been on good terms with Uchiha, but this made him hate him even more.

The fire that was in Naruto eyes had become a mere flicker.

Gaara asked, "You…you're happier."

Naruto paused. He was?

"You've been able to smile for how long?"

He held up two fingers.

"Two days…I see."

"Is it because of Uchiha? Pain can often make you remember things that make you smile, or become sad. Facial expressions can be changed so easily…"

Naruto looked away sadly, _**was**_ it because of him? He had flinched at that.

"Well, I'm relieved. You're improving, even if it is _him_." He said 'him' as if it was poison.

He stayed there, and Naruto leaned on him. Comfortable silence formed between them.

Then it was Broken.

Gaara leaned close to him, and his breath ghosted his lips when Naruto pulled away from him.

Pink lips gasped. What…?

Gaara looked down at Naruto, serious. "I want a kiss."

Naruto turned red. Then he nodded and closed his eyes. He and Gaara understood each other. They both had a unique love, establishing itself since their fight. Both experienced similar suffering.

Gaara claimed those lips, cradling his body. After the softness went away, Gaara proposed,

"Come with me to Suna."

He didn't have to say it, his eyes showed something that terrified Naruto. _'Love.'_

The same look Neji and _**Sasuke**_ gave him.

He was selfish, but he…didn't want this. He didn't want this. He only loved Sasuke. Still.

Gaara's eyes flickered outside. He glared.

Gaara kissed him again, suspiciously looking outside.

'_He's gone.' _

…

"Kabuto…did you manage to track down where they will place Naruto next?" Kabuto gave him a slight grin.

"Of course."

"I don't understand why they have to shift him somewhere new every week." The voice was annoyed.

"Naruto-kun is still being targeted by Akatsuki, and remember, it's because of you he's weak."

Sasuke glared. "He got weak on his own." He hissed.

"…Is that so?"

When silence greeted him, he continued, "Why do you insist of watching him?"

Sasuke's features became blank.

"That's none of your business."

Kabuto handed him the address to which Asylum Naruto was going to be transferred to next.

Kabuto asked, "Sasuke-kun, you seem a bit angry today. Care to share?"

Sasuke's black eyes turned blood red. "I'm not angry." He said coldly, and left the room.

Kabuto stared in silence.

Sasuke was amusing to watch.

…

From the time when he was born, he was expected to be as successful and as smart as Itachi was, and as flawless as possible.

From the time he was born, he was expected to be serious, and although he was untaught, he was to act with propriety.

He didn't have freedom at all.

Then he met him. Uzumaki Naruto.

The blond was completely free.

When he first saw him, he was around the age of three, and his parents had told him not to go near him.

"He's nothing but bad luck." He recalled his father saying.

Sasuke could only nod and wonder how that happy looking blond could be trouble. When he asked all he got was, "Do not question me."

But his father explained anyway.

He remembered his Father's eyes hardening, "He…is a monster. He's killed more Uchiha members then anyone in History. I cannot believe they would allow such a monster to go to your academy, Sasuke."

"My…Academy?"

Fugaku said without a smile, "Yes. You will be attending next year."

Sasuke grinned and thought to himself, 'I'll finally get stronger! I'll beat nii-san!'

He saw him. Coincidentally, he was in his class. He avoided him as best as he could.

Then.

He met Naruto. Him.

The boy was so helpless and weak. Sasuke saw through his pathetic front. He paid for his ramen.

At school, he was always, always, so damn loud! But around him, he was so…cute. Sasuke experienced a deep, crush. And he felt horrible, because father had clearly told him not to go near him. To like him was a whole different story.

He…kissed him.

And he was the one who initiated it.

And he didn't regret it. It was true that he was nothing but a child, but so what? His feelings got him this far, didn't it?

He was still watching him, wasn't he?

And he still loved him…

Didn't he?

He was a faggot. He didn't care.

He hurt Naruto many times.

He didn't care.

Because he knows that Naruto still is in love with him.

And because of that love, he is behind these white walls.

And because he is in these asylums, Sasuke will keep on visiting him.

Because he's in love with him as well.

That's why blinding rage is engulfing his senses.

If Naruto still loves him as much as he thinks he does, then why did he let them kiss him?

He wanted to kill them.

He was hoping to visit Naruto when he freed himself from Orochimaru's grasp, but it seemed that if he didn't appear and take him away, others will.

Sasuke looked up at the sky.

It's raining again.

"Tonight." He murmured. He quickly cloaked the presence of his chakra when he saw Konoha's Anbu hop a few feet from him.

"Tonight." He repeated, his eyes flashing.

…

Gaara had left.

Naruto had shook his head at his offer, and smiled sheepishly.

Gaara looked at him emotionlessly, before respecting his choice.

Naruto chose to stay.

He stared at the rattled dirty ceiling. They were going to move him again tomorrow.

He closed his eyes.

He appeared to be sleeping, but he was just traveling along the path of his mind. Wherever it would lead him. He was starting to grasp control, but he didn't want the control.

He allowed himself to be taken wherever it wanted to go.

Sasuke was holding his hand. He was smiling and saying something.

There were times when his mind would behave dangerously. It would conjure scenarios between them they may have existed, may have not existed.

The nurse had come in.

There were many times when he could not tell reality from fantasy. He went through the future. The past. Everything in between.

It didn't scare him, but it should. The years in this facility was killing him. He was isolated and lonely.

Every day went by so fast. A day. A week. A month. A year.

Soon it'll be a decade, and Naruto would still be the same.

Living in his mind for eternity.

"You hungry, sweetie?"

Naruto looked at her and smiled.

Everyone would grow up; lead their lives for the good and bad, while Naruto would remain the same.

(But that was okay.)

"Well, no ramen, I got caught." She stuck out her tongue sheepishly.

Naruto's smile widened.

(Because even if it's make-believe, it's still _**Sasuke.**_)

"I have a bento and some nice fizzy sodas, though. We can share." She handed him a pair of chopsticks.

She watched the boy take them, and she looked at him with a sad lopsided grin.

(It's still…**Sasuke**.)

"…Hey."

The quiet snapping of the chopsticks caught Naruto's attention for a good minute before he blinked and looked at her.

The woman looked puzzled, before she beamed and ruffled his hair. "You're a cute kid, Naruto. You don't belong here." She opened the bento, and took out a California roll.

Eating it happily, she said, "When you want to talk, you can tell me everything. Just know that…well, I'm here."

She gulped and washed the remnants of fish and rice down her throat with soda pop.

Naruto watched as the marble inside the glass drink wobbled back and forth. Taking one for himself, he eyed it.

The both ate in the warmth her speech.

The nurse was telling him how half of her apartment almost burnt down the other day because she left the stove on.

"It was really scary." Resting her head on her hand, she munched on another sashimi roll before burping. "Heh, sorry about that."

Naruto almost laughed. This woman proved that youth did not necessarily mean age. She had an appearance of a woman, but it was like…she was internally a teenager.

"Well, that Sasuke guy."

Naruto froze. How did she know?

"I'm sorry for saying something about him out of the blue. But he's kind of…I don't know. Not worth you staying here? Yeah, that's it."

Naruto felt his entire world shatter. What was she saying?

**What** was she saying?

"You're not alone, Naruto. I don't know how he put you in here-"

He was crying.

Stop it. Stop saying such things.

_**Stop destroying the only thing I have left of him…!**_

The nurse stared at him silently, contemplating whether or not to continue.

"Naruto. I many not know what sort of promise you two made, but promises are always broken."

Even if Sasuke did promise him, left a note, anything! He would fulfill it!

He would never break it.

Never.

"…You're…trembling. Are you…? You really think that loving him this much will bring him back…"

She stopped eating.

The boy was on the line of being in love, and the syndrome of believing he was in love.

She tipped her chin to look at the webby ceilings.

She had heard from the professor a long time ago that there were people who would believe so deeply and painstakingly that they loved a certain someone.

"To love with no boundary was insanity. To view that person in a better light in false actuality and to love him for who he is was different."

"When you are in an obsessive love, it's really hard to break free from it," He had said.

"You idolize and respect him or her as if they were a god. You make excuses for their flaws, and you constantly think about them in a better light then they actually are."

"There will be some brief moments of rage when they are not around, and a catalyst will be used to be abused."

"Love would be a danger to themselves. They have no problem listening to everything their lover has to say, and would kill themselves if they asked."

This condition wasn't rare. But suddenly, the nurse had to wonder.

She stared at the boy's sniffling figure.

Was this truly an illness? To give every being of yourself to someone you love and can trust?

And to be betrayed after.

Her eyes flitted to the bear on the foot of the bed. It was in a terrible condition.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I won't say more." She said apologetically.

Naruto heard her heels clack hesitantly, before stepping away. She left him to his thoughts.

The hours and the rest of the day came and went as a large blur. Figures moved around him, and he faintly heard speaking, noises, the door creaks.

Naruto had not budged from his position. He stared down at the sheets, and clutched them.

Sasuke was smiling at him.

Sasuke was calling him.

Sasuke was…

"Naruto."

Sasuke was there. He always was.

Sasuke was gazing at him with love-filled eyes. "S-Sasuke…" He whispered. The sheets were gripped tighter.

Sasuke was undressing him, and kissing him. He closed his eyes.

He smiled at him.

"Naruto."

Sasuke was hugging him on during a mission. Sasuke was…

Two hands suddenly gripped his shoulders, forcing him to look up. Two black eyes stared at him listlessly.

Naruto looked at the man in wonder.

Sasuke was…

Immediately, he was pushed onto the rough mattress, and his lips were kissed. A desperate tongue snuck into the soft parting over Naruto's slightly dry lips. Naruto felt a dimming alarm surface. Was this real?

Sasuke was kissing him so deeply. He tasted quaint, like onigiri and biscuits. And there was a scent of Sasuke that he never sniffed before. It was an aroma of pine trees.

"Mnn…" Sasuke grunted and his fingers intertwined with Naruto's. One hand was behind his hair.

Sasuke was…

Naruto jerked away, and pushed him away, his eyes wide and scared.

Sasuke was _**here**_.

Sasuke stared unblinkingly at the blond, who was now very pale.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? Naruto."

…

**TBC. **

-x-

**A/N: **…Well. It seems that a third chapter is required.

Next time. Sasuke and Naruto's encounter and afterwards.

Well, review. :D I may update faster.


End file.
